The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Coco’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Coco’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K409-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K367-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K409-2, the new cultivar has leaves that are almost black rather than khaki in color.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K367-2, the new cultivar has smaller leaves and light pink flowers rather than creamy yellow.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Obsidian’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836, the new cultivar has more crowns, leaves that are more lobed, and much shorter flowering stems.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Blackout’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,613, the new cultivar has leaves that are brown to black rather than purple black to olive green, the leaves are less glossy, and the leaf lobes that are more rounded.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium small glossy dark brown to black leaves,        2. light pink buds to white flowers,        3. repeat blooming on short, dark flower stalks,        4. small, multi-crowned, low mounding habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.